


Bringing You Home For Thanksgiving

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cuddled in a Love Seat, F/F, F/M, GFE, L-Bombs, Vanilla, adoration, lots of kisses, sfw, sweet and wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [F4A] Bringing You Home For Thanksgiving [GFE][Sweet and Wholesome][Vanillla][All The Warm Fuzzies][Lots of Kisses][Cuddled In A Loveseat][They Love You!][L-bombs][Adoration][Thankful For You]Premise: You bring them home to meet the family for Thanksgiving. And good impressions were made. You find them out on the porch taking in some of the evening fresh air, taking a little break from socializing with your family. But before going back inside, you spend some alone time cuddling in the cozy loveseat under a warm blanket as you tell them how much you love and appreciate them.





	Bringing You Home For Thanksgiving

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

(SFX) - Optional -  
*Tones and emotions and/or action and descriptions*  
**text** for emphasis

\--- BEGIN SCRIPT ---

(Evening sounds on the porch/garden)

Babe?

Hey. There you are. 

Well, don’t you look all cozy in that loveseat? Mind if I join?

It is intended for two, you know? *Giggle*

*Sighs* Yeah...I could use some fresh air myself. Now scooch. *Giggle*

(Sound of movement in couch)

*Soft kissing*

*Affectionate* Are you alright, though? I was looking for you.

I almost thought you’ve made a run for the hills. *Giggle*

I did warn you. My family can be a **real** handful. Even more so on Thanksgiving when everyone’s all here and we all feed off from each other’s craziness.

Did we scare you yet? *Giggles*

I saw you with my Uncle Dave. Did he talk to you about fishing?

And his most recent fishing trip in Maine?

And what about his extensive bait and lure collection? *Laughs*

*A little guilty* Oh honey, I’m so sorry you had to hear all of that. That’s just classic Uncle Dave.

Oh, good. I’m glad you like him. He really liked you, too.

(Pause)

Yep, he does. After he talked to you. He came to see me. You know what he said?

*Proud and impressed* He told me...that you are a really good catch. M-hm. *Giggle*

He said I’d be crazy to toss you back into the sea. And if I did, he’ll reel you, right back to me, himself.

You really must have made an impression on him. And a very good one.

*You give them another kiss*

(Pause)

*Reassuring* Babe, you don’t have to say you like my family right off the bat.

I know meeting them for the first time is daunting as it is and then meeting the extended family, too...

All in one night? It’s probably more than you bargained for when you agreed to spend Thanksgiving with me.

*Relieved* But it’s really sweet of you to say that you like them. That makes me really happy.

*Soft kisses*

(Pause)

Do you want me to tell you what they think about you? *Giggle*

*Whispers* They really, really like you, too. *Kiss*

M-hm...Of course! Babe, I’m not joking. They really do. *Kiss*

And you were so out of your mind worried they won’t.

*Soft Kisses*

(Pause)

*Shivers* Oooh..I’m okay. The air suddenly got really chilly just now.

No, no. I don’t wanna go in yet. I wanna stay here with you for a bit. Don’t worry about my family.

They’ll be fine without us for a few minutes.

And you need a little break from them, anyways.

Hold on, I think there’s a blanket somewhere on the other...  
Ah, there it is.

(Blanket rustling)

Here. Get under the covers with me.

There we go, all cozy. Are you warm enough?

*Tender kissing* Yeah, I’m good. Will you hold me tighter? I’m still a little cold.

(Blanket rustling)

Mmmm..Thank you. *Kiss*

(Pause)

*Relaxed. Softly* Hey...you wanna know a little secret *Laugh softly* 

To be honest with you, I was kinda excited for tonight.

Well, I was really excited for my family to meet you.

No, really. I’ve wanted them to meet you for a while now.

So, when you agreed to come home for Thanksgiving with me, I was just beside myself ecstatic.

*A little embarrassed* Umm..you probably didn't notice because I was trying hard to keep my excitement low-key.

I didn’t wanna scare you off or something, y’know? *Chuckles*

(Blanket rustling)

But yeah... I really want them to meet the person who makes me very, very happy.

To meet the most caring and the most loving person I’m so lucky to be with.

(Pause)

*Sarcastic* Hmm, I don’t know. I wonder who that could be? *Giggles*

*Kissing*

Oh, and that person also makes sure to make me laugh at least once in a day. *Chuckles*

See? I told you to just be yourself and my family will love you.

*Sighs happily* Because I love you?.. I love you for being you.

And that’s enough. You **are** enough. You don’t have to try be someone you’re not.

*Loving* Babe, what are you talking about? You are amazing. And so wonderful, and so kind.

And they saw that tonight. They saw how happy you make me. How much you love me.

And you certainly didn’t have to prove yourself to them...Or even to me, for that matter.

I love you for you. *Soft kisses*

*Playful* And also.. I may have been too excited to show you off to them, too.

Like a I just got a new car or something. 

*Giggling* Kidding... I’m kidding, don’t tickle me. Okay, maybe not...Just a little?

*Playful kissing*

*Slightly breathless* Okay, okay...Mmmm...

*Takes a deep breath* Can I be cringe-level sappy here for just one more minute? *Giggle*

In the spirit of being grateful. I just want you to know that...

*Heartfelt and affectionate*  
I’m thankful for you...Yeah, I’m thankful for a lot of things, too...But..

*Whispers* You are the one I’m most thankful for. And not just today but for every day since the day I met you.

*Soft Kisses*

*Smiles happily* I love you, too.

*You pull them in for another kiss*

*Softly* I think we should head back inside now. They’re probably wondering where we are. *Kiss*

*Soft giggling* And your nose is getting cold, which tells me that you’re also probably getting cold  
since you’ve pretty much given all your body heat to me.

Okay...ready? Let’s go, lover. *Giggle*

*Blanket rustling*

(Evening sounds, Fade out)

END


End file.
